


Twisted Love

by sillyboyblue



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Toecutter POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 22:49:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sillyboyblue/pseuds/sillyboyblue
Summary: "I care about them, both of them, even if I don't show it."Toecutter shows his love for Bubba and Johnny in his own way.





	

Johnny was much quieter after I shoved my shotgun in his obscene mouth. He had not behaved himself and I had to teach him a lesson in my own way. It's the only thing that seems to work with him. I pulled on his dark curls and forced my gun between his pink lips. He was drooling all over the barrel and damn, I could've fucked him right there. 

I actually love it when he fucks up. I can pretend to be mad at him and scare him. But my favorite part is punishing him. I haven't gone as far as spanking him but I wouldn't mind. Just the thought of it makes me hard. I can't let it show though, or he would think that he has some kind of power over me. I never grow tired of him. 

I can tell that Bubba is jealous. He is no fun compared to Johnny. He never slips up and his hair is too short to pull on. We have a unique complicity but I know that he wants more. There used to be more between us. I know it's hard to imagine, but Bubba was Johnny's age at some point. He was just like those he now mocks. I loved pushing him around but we agreed on many things.

We ended up fucking. It felt natural. We fucked anywhere, anytime, even when people were watching. We were young and unashamed. We didn't give a damn. We fucked like there was no tomorrow. But tomorrow came and we grew apart. I'm not sure which one of us changed, but our relationship was never the same again. Although I enjoyed those days, I don't regret them. I know Bubba does and it's sad that he won't get over it.

I don't like saying that I replaced him with Johnny, but that's how we both feel. Sometimes I'm afraid that one day Bubba will get rid of Johnny one way or another. I know he could. I know he wants too, but I also know that he doesn't want to upset me. Because I would be upset if something happened to Johnny. Just like I would be if something happened to Bubba. But he doesn't seem to know it. I care about them, both of them, even if I don't show it. 

I guess Bubba saw us earlier because he was clearly pouting when I went back to him. Johnny must have figured it out too because he sat a little apart from us. I couldn't tell whether Bubba was sad or mad at me. However I was sure that he was jealous. The least I could do was try and cheer him up. I leaned in to kiss his cheek but he flinched away to avoid my lips. He can be such a child. He makes fun of children but he's as stubborn as one. I didn't insist and left him to brood. 

I moved next to Johnny to share my blanket with him. He hesitated before cuddling up to me but I let him. I unzipped my pants and guided his head to my crotch. He knew what he had to do. He freed my hard cock from my underwear and blew me. He was good at it. Too good. I came into his mouth and I let him choose whether to spit or swallow. He swallowed. 

I could feel Bubba's stare on us but I ignored it. It was not the first time he had seen Johnny and I. He had no right to be jealous since he ignored my affection. 

Later that day, during dinner, Bubba asked me if we could talk in private. I followed him as he walked in the sand, apart from the others. He turned around suddenly and before I could react, he took my face in his hands and kissed me. I had forgotten what it felt like. I must have tasted like Johnny but he didn't seem to care. Damn, he didn't seem to care about anything at this point. I can't say I didn't enjoy it but it took me by surprise and my eyes must have been wide open because he stopped and avoided my gaze.

"I'm sorry..."

To hell with his excuses, my lips crashed against his and my tongue made its way into his mouth. It was his turn to be taken aback. Our bodies were pressed together and we could feel our cocks rubbing against each other. He buried his hands into my hair and pulled hard enough to send me tumbling backward in the sand while he fell on top of me. I wanted to do it, I needed to do it. I was so hard it hurt. We needed each other. I could feel it. 

Bubba fucked me hard. I rolled on top of him and rode him, fucking myself. We tried to hold back sighs of pleasure but we ended up moaning like virgins or whores. 

Someone was bound to see or hear us and it turned out to be Johnny. I knew because I caught a glimpse of him watching us in the distance. He sat next to us and was about to litterally take the matter in his own hands when I motioned for him to come closer. I saw how his cheeks had gone red and his breath uneven at the the sight of Bubba and I. I didn't know if Bubba would agree but I wouldn't leave him a choice.

"Would you like to join us, dear Johnny ?"

Bubba winced but Johnny nodded eagerly. I pet Bubba's hair to coax him into accepting a threesome. He finally sighed and nodded too.

"Come here and sit on dear Bubba's face."

That's how we ended up fucking each other, with me riding Bubba and jerking off Johnny, Johnny facing me and sitting on Bubba's face, and Bubba making both of us feel real good.

Johnny came first, I followed him and finally Bubba cummed deep inside of me. Johnny and I fell next to Bubba, panting and sweaty, naked and beautiful. I had never found the two of them as handsome as I did then. I was still undressed and covered in sperm when I fell asleep in the sand with my head resting on Bubba's stomach and Johnny's arms around my waist.

When I woke up I was on my own under a blanket. I figured out that one of the men I slept with covered me so I wouldn't freeze to death. The memories from the day before came back to me and I smiled. My two lovely men had given me so much more than I wished for. I hoped that they'd agree to do it again. I would be the happiest man in the world.


End file.
